Son of a Goddess,Champion of Chaos
by Obsideous Son of Nyx
Summary: alright people this is were Obsideous battles Kronos and Ouranos with the help of Percy Jackson and his gang
1. Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself my name is Obsideous Nebules am a son of Nyx and champion of the all powerful creator of the cosmos, Lady Chaos. I am her second in command of the Chaotic Army. I have black unruly hair and black eyes. I am also the third most powerful being in existence my code name is Stardestroyer Pretty bad ass if you ask me. Right now i am training with Lord Order he is the most powerful being next to Lady Chaos of course.

So like i said readers am sparing with lord order

As he is 20ft tall he tried to behead me i rolled under his legs and jumped up while twisting my self so i faced his back in mid air and i extended my arm and let loose tendrils of lightning from my hand.

Lord order staggered a before he regained his footing and shot a powerful blow punch at my face i went back 100yrds luckily he didn't deformed my face, thank the gods, but my vision was blurry and i was dazed but once i regained my sight i wish i hadn't because he had a gleam of mischief in his eyes that had either Eris or Hermes wished they had (well fuck i am in trouble aren't i?) he looked up and i was afraid to also look up but my curiosity got the best of me i looked up and saw the most horrifying thin...100lbsof horse poop (yep i am screwed) "holy shit" i cursed i looked back at him and said " pls Lord dont do it i will wash the drakons litter box for months pls" i pleaded and cleaning the drakons box is not only dangerous but the smell is intoxicant.

But he just laughed and he thrust his hand downward and next thing i knew i only saw black and brown and smelled well you know...anyway at slipping i finally gt out of the dung but my lord was on the floor rrrrrrrrrrrrrr laughing his ass off i hate him sooo much.i got out of the horse and made a black vortex that led me to my room i took a long shower and wasted a bar of soap and 2 conditioner and shampoo _thank you so much my lord_ i thought. After i got out i put on black cargo pants a gray shirt an put on a black hoodie (A/N: go to and look up obsidian black hoodie until you come across a black hoodie and a symbol of a dragon with fire then u get the idea) i put on my black cargo pants. Then i go to my weapons area i put on a quiver of arrows and sling my bow on my back get my belt that holds 2 sheaths for my swords unbalencer and destroyer. I put on my hidden knives sheath on my forearms and put the knives in their sheaths. Lastly i put on my bracelet that once i slap it with my hand and gives me full body armor and a war helmet with a bullet proof visor.

just then nick comes through the door i was surprised but he was breathing heavily from running i guess. "umm nick you okay there pal" i asked all he said was :Lady Chaos...her office...urgent"then he collapsed and i ran past him out the door for all i was worth once i got there i knocked at her office door. " come in" i entered " take a seat stardestoyer" she said i took one of course " there is a high emergency so high that you must go to Earth to help them." I was shocked normally the Olympians could handle their own wars but to hear this was way to rich for my ears hehehe not so tough are you now Zeus." my lady may i ask whom is that there facing?"i mean who wouldnt be curious right?. " they are facing Kronos and..._sniff sniff _do you smell that" "smell what my lady?" " it mells like asses in here ugh hold on a sec she makes a fan appear and flicks her finger and the windows open. I felt horrible that she has to smell what her brother did to me I swear sometimes Order acts chaotic and chaos acts sometimes orderly or did they they there characteristic mixed up but then again when lady gets chaos gets well chaotic lets just say it isn't pleasant to see lets leave it as that...also goes to lord order but when he acts orderly. : as i was saying stardestroyer Kronos and Ouranos aweird doe if you ask me considering what Kronos did to his father the giants and titans as well. surprisingly my daughter Gaea has allied herself with the Olympians but even with my daughters help they wouldn't be enough to win the war that is why am sending you down there so you can help them win the war. do you accept the challenge?"" I do my lady"" then lets not keep them waiting shall we go?" she asked " we shall" I said holding out my arm to interlock with hers and we both laughed at my gesture I made a vortex that led to the Olympian counsel.

**All right people of earth tell me how u liked or disliked this pls and thank u peeps his is Obsideous Son of Nyx signing off. this is also my 1st fanfiction ever!**


	2. Chapter 2

Athena's pov

We the Olympians were trying to figure out how we should address this situation well almost everyone Dianosyus was just reading his whine magazine and drinking his merlo. Anyway. Just when I thought of a strategic plan I instantly forgot about it due to the stress and weight on my shoulders. then all of a suddenly a black vortex opened up making everyone silent and the black vortex seemed to take all the light from the throne room. once the vortex closed I saw a man and a woman arm in arm smiling at each other just then my father, Zeus bellows "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE INTERRUPTING IN OUR COUNSEL HUH?"

After that the smiles faded from their faces and the man turned into absolute rage "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-" "THE KING OF THE GODS YOU INSOLENT FOOL."my father interrupted him."YELLING AT THE CREATOR OF THE COSMOS YOU POWER HUNGY LUNATIC,PARANOIDED FREAK?" "ohhhhhhh"both Apollo and Hermes said which got them both a smack in the back of their heads courtesy of Demeter And Aphrodite looked at the man with a love struck I registered what the man had just said and I asked : Are you Lady Chaos" she simply nodded her head to my response. I then got up from my throne and got on one of my knees and bowed even the big three did as well. My father Zeus looked with regret and said "I am terribly sorry for acting rash to you my lady please accept my apology" **" All is forgiven as long as you apologize to my commander/lieutenant since he will be helping you and aid you with the upcoming war"** my father didn't look pleased to say an apology to a minor god "I am sorry for yelling at you, minor god it wa-" he was cut off by the man "MINOR YOU THINK I AM A MINOR GOD, A SON OF NYX AND AN IMMORTAL CHAMPION OF LADY CHAOSAND HEIR TO THE COSMOSAND THIRD MOST POWERFU-"he stopped his ranting when lady chaos put a hand on his shoulder and calming him down back into a civilized manner I was certainly awe strucked I took the attention of the man that was directed to my father. My father's face was so priceless that Hermes got out his phone and took a picture of it probably to either put it on face-blood (a website for demigods only)or for blackmail. Even though I was scared I wanted to learn more about him "umm excuse me sir and lord do you mind telling us your name, domains, and powers?" he looked at me ad gave a nodding of approval which I guess that he wasn't going to kill me and made me feel proud the man that the man being the 3rd most powerful being gave me his respect.

"very well lady Athena My name is Obsideous Nebules but my code name is Stardestroyer. as for my powers and domains they are the void, I can shoot black lightning from my hands (A/N: for all those star wars lovers here is a little gift) use the force, timethe abyss, loyalty, honor, valor, and my sacred animals are the drakons, hydras, and hellhounds. I am also the second in command of the chaotic army." as he said all those things I was amazed, speechless which wasn't like me at all.

Now if you don't mind Olympians I will pay a visit to your camps 1st camp half-blood then camp Jupiter" And with that he was gone as well as Lady Chaos.

Alright let the people decide. tell me the pros and cons please and inform of anything I did wrong or anything out of context


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsideous POV**

Once we transported to CHB we were greeted by two armed campers. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes and the girl had grey stormy eyes and blond hair.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said the blonde girl. _(soo much for a warm welcom were is the respect to your elders?)_ I thought

**" I am Lady Chaos and this is my assassin/warrior. He is my lieutenant, second in command of the chaotic army"** said Lady Chaos.

" It is an honor to meet you my name is Obsideous Nebules. I am a son of Nyx, as for my immortal father we dont know who he is **_(A/N : do u guys want it to be mysterious or not?)._**I am champion of Lady Chaos as well. I am guessing you must be Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson am I right?"

"You got one name right, punk." said the not at all Percy." That good-for-nothing half-brother of mine, Percy." He made it sound like it was the biggest insult ever."I am the best swords man in all of Greek history, my name is Mark Basterlyn **_(A/N:who gets the last name anyone anyone... never mind on with the chapter then.)_**I am the son of Poseidon _**(gasp).**_

"How can you say he is worthless?" I said

" It is true now that the giant and titan wars are over we don't need him. But, Mark here will defeat Uranus and kronos in this war. And he is twice the man Perseus will ever be." Annabeth said

I was shocked of what i just heard and judging from Lady Chaos expression she was too. I have heard about Perseus' deeds and his accomplishments. At such a young age was just speechless. And here I was hearing that they didnt need him and was like a months old trash.

"Lead us to the camp and activities director".I was trying to keep my emotions in check my new recruits were and still are inspired by Perseus Jackson

"Wait just a second milady if i could talk to u in private?" I asked

**"alright "** she said

Once we were out of earshot, she asked**:"What is it?"**

"Milady maybe we could recruit Perseus into the army? He would be a great asset and an inspiration to all the soldiers." I stated, she looked thoughtful for a minute then said:

**"Very well I shall go look for him and offer him to join us. Is there something else you want to tell me?"** she asked

" Actually yes my lady thee is could you bring Jasmine, Harris, and Elsie. To join me here train the campers and plus I wouldn't get lonely here, please milady"

You see when i was young Jasmine, Harris and Elise, we grew up together and trained together. Jasmine is a daughter of Hades champion of Order, Harris is a son of Ares champion of Erebus, and Elise is a daughter of Nemesis and champion of Eris.

**"Very well I shall bring them here. They will arrive at dinner time."** she said

"Thank you milady" i said and with that she left to go find Perseus and me to walk with those betrayers to the Big House to talk to Chiron and Dionysus.

_**A/N: Jasmine's code name is Angel ( ironic isn't it?)**_

_** Harris' code name is Warpath**_

_** Elise's code name is catastrophe**_

_** Please leave a comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY POV

Miserable that pretty sums up the past two weeks since my half-brother showed up. He blamed everything on me. People slowly but surely stated to evade me. then when I thought things couldnt get worse I saw my x-girlfriend kissing my half-brother. The only people i had left that believed me were Nico, Thalia, and Bianca. (A/N Bianca never died only Zoe did if u want me to bring Zoe into this story i will do so).

"Hello Perseus Jackson." that got me out of my thoughts and i turned around to see a woman standing behind me.

"who are you?' i asked

"I am Lady Chaos". the lady said

I was about to bow down but she stopped me an said: "I am not Zeus do not bow to me. Though i do need a show of respect call me milady or just Lady Chaos." Lady Chaos said" any way i came here on behalf of my lieutenant who thinks u should join our Army, and i can see why he would like to recruit you. Would you like to join us Perseus?"

I cant believe what I was hearing! Here i was being miserable and i get an opportunity from THE Lady Chaos to join her and her lieutenant. I was gaping like a fish (A/N u get the pun, No? well deal with it XD)

" My Lady I would be honored to join you, but if you could ask Nico, Bianca, and Thalia to join then I will gladly join you."

"very well I will inform my lieutenant and ask the same question as i did to u as to you friends. And you and Ur friends will be known as the Alpha Delta Squad. Do we have an agreement?" she put her hand out and I shook her hand.

"Yes we do my lady" I said

* * *

A/N

sorry for the short chapter anyway i need help on the code names for Percy, nico, Thalia and Bianca plz help. And please put down a comment!


End file.
